


Drabble Dump : Batch 2

by jade_lil



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Fanfiction, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles focusing on Aomine and Kise pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Get it right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sacchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacchan/gifts).



> Please know that my OTP is AoKuro but these two holds a very special place in my heart. Also, this is solely dedicated to one amazing girl who makes this fandom a happy place to be in :D

“H-Hey, say something, will you?” 

Kise would if he knows exactly what he should say but it feels like he’s managed to swallow his tongue without even realizing it. He is staring wide-eye at Aomine, hearing nothing but the loud _thump thump_ of his heart beating wildly against his ribcage. 

“K-Kise, if you don’t say anything in the next few seconds, I’m going to punch you in the face and I don’t care if it’s going to ruin your modeling career – I swear to god, you -” Aomine growls, but if Kise is going to be honest about it, the other guy doesn’t even sounded angry; he instead sounded breathless, embarrassed, and not even the darkness surrounding them is enough to hide the blush creeping up the tanned guy’s face the moment he blurted out – 

“Y-You like me?” he breathes instead, still unable to articulate Aomine’s confession, or whatever the hell it was he blurted not even minutes ago.

Aomine tsks, like hearing the same words he uttered minutes before is enough to cause him physical pain. Kise wonders briefly if that maybe is the case, judging with the way Aomine’s expression goes through several different changes since he mumbled those words out loud.

“Do you really have to repeat it? Jeez,” Aomine complains, slapping a hand over his temple and roughly brushing his face with it afterwards; “it’s not like you misheard it or something,” he grouches.

“Are you seriously telling me that you –“ Kise says, or at least starts to, pausing in mid-sentence as he watches Aomine bites his lip, hard. “Oh my god, you really are serious,”

“Fuck you,” Aomine hisses, but it only came out sounding even more embarrassed and Kise wants to laugh, and hyperventilates a little until Aomine looks him up and scowls.

“Sorry, sorry,” he says, wiping the corners of his eyes as the mirth faded and in its place, something he never thought possible grows inexplicably fast – awe, tenderness, hope and joy, all blended into one. “I was just, well, shocked – _this_ – this is unexpected, really,”

Aomine’s scowl deepens and Kise wants to reach out to smooth the frown marring Aomine’s brows, press his palm against the corners of Aomine’s lips to erase the scowl gracing the edges of Aomine’s sexy mouth.

“How so?”

Kise throws a hand out, palms spread. “Well, for starters, I thought you and Kurokochi are, you know, together?”

“Tch,” Aomine tsks again, crossing his arms over his chest; he looks a little confident now, and Kise likes this look on him too – not the usual overflowing evil confidence but something else and really, Kise is tempted to tell Aomine just that. “Why does everyone think that? Tetsu’s my bestfriend, for fuck’s sake; just because we’re always together doesn’t mean we’re together together, you know? The fact is, Tetsu’s the one who told me to come here and err – you know – well, he and Satsuki both bullied me into coming here and I –“ he trails, gasping, because Kise is quickly reaching over to grab him by his collar, pulling him in and not letting him utter another word as he scrambles closer till they’re almost nose to nose.

“Fuck, you talk too much,” Kise hisses, enjoying the way Aomine’s eyes widen comically before he’s pressing even closer, and he’s literally breathing the very air leaving Aomine’s parted mouth.

“I – w-what?”

Kise rolls his eyes and wonders how Aomine manages to look like the devil’s spawn and the most adorable human being to ever exist in a span of a few heartbeats. He seizes Aomine by his shirt, gentler now, reels him in until he could finally brush his lips against Aomine’s, light and barely-there, soft like a butterfly’s touch.

“Shut up and kiss me if you’re going to kiss me,” he mumbles and almost topples forward with the way Aomine’s mouth moves against his, hesitant at first, as if he still couldn’t quite believe this is happening. But Kise is done humoring him, and thinks that if he doesn’t taste Aomine’s lips right now, he’ll die. 

So fuck this.

“K-Kise –“

“Shut up,” Kise grumbles and tugs Aomine by his collar at the same time he tilts his head, mashes their mouths together and swallows Aomine’s growls. Aomine's lips are soft beneath his own, his tongue even softer that when Aomine bravely curls it against Kise's, Kise just loses it right then and there.


	2. Ask no more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s a bastard for even opening his mouth and saying those things he knows he never really mean half the time, because usually he just say them just for the sake of saying something. And usually, Kise’s reaction is to simply heave a sigh and apologize, but this time, he hears nothing of that sort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in love with Suzuki Tatsuhisa-san <3

“Aominechi, please don’t be angry,” 

“I’m not angry,” he replies, squinting at his reflection on his very own bathroom's mirror and scowling, because really, how can he not be angry when it’s his birthday and he’s supposed to be out there partying with his friends and not arguing on the phone with Kise? The man promised he’d be here, afterall, but the night’s about to end and the bastard is still out there doing-god-knows-what when he said he'd be here earlier.   

It’s frustrating, but. “I know you are,” Kise tells him, and it makes the veins in his neck twitch in annoyance. “Please don’t,” 

“Kise, it doesn’t matter, okay?” he snaps; he doesn’t care anymore, he’s letting his mouth run with it and Kise could very well deal with how annoyed he is right now, he just can’t keep his mouth shut about this anymore. “If you can’t come, you can’t – it’s not going to change anything, anyway,” he says without a pause, stops when he hears the tell-tale sound of Kise’s gasp on the other end. 

He’s a bastard for even opening his mouth and saying those things he knows he never really mean half the time, because usually he just say them just for the sake of _saying_ something. And usually, Kise’s reaction is to simply heave a sigh and apologize, but this time, he hears nothing of that sort. 

Instead, silence stretches far longer than he expected, and his chest constricts painfully as the seconds tick by. 

Another longer beat, then, “You really don’t care that I’m not there?” Kise asks, quiet, and something strange rings in his tone that made the hairs at the back of Aomine’s neck stand on end. Kise doesn’t only sound detached this time, more like he’s finally realized how stupid he is for even bothering to talk when Aomine knows no one, respects no one when he’s pissed. 

“That’s –“ Aomine finds himself saying, backtracking before he even realizes it, then pauses to say, as if lost in thought, “That’s not what I meant,” 

“No, I think that's exactly what you meant,” Kise answers, painfully blunt when he wants to be and Aomine finds himself wincing. “Okay then, since you don’t care –“ 

“I said that’s not what I meant!” he half-yells, because even though he knows it’s his fault, his pride refuses to budge enough to hand over the apology Kise deserves; he wouldn’t, not even if it would mean his life. He’s a bastard like that. 

“Whatever,” Kise simply says, and hangs up. 

“Fuck!” he curses, letting out his anger through connecting his fist against the ceramic sink, cursing under his breath again when the pain curses through his palm, straight to his elbow; but it’s still incomparable to the way his heart is behaving, spitting out blood when he realizes he’s cut his lips accidentally. 

He washes his face and decides to go back to his party.

 

# 

It’s almost midnight when he ushers the last of his visitors, the earlier fight completely forgotten; that is until he feels his phone buzzes quietly inside his jeans’ pocket. He reaches for it absently at the same time he locks the door behind him, pulse rocketing when he sees the name of the caller. 

It's Kise. 

When he answers, there’s a space of almost five seconds before the caller replies. He sighs, finds himself leaning back against his front door and feeling like all the remaining energy he’s got left has slowly but surely been drained out of him without him knowing it, and he feels like slumping on the floor at the sound of the familiar tone of Kise’s voice. 

“Is it finished?” Kise asks, and this time he sounded sheepish, embarrassed even; Aomine doesn’t know why he should be the one to feel that way when in fact, it should be him. 

“Yeah,” he says, worrying his lower lip with his teeth and watching his own foot as he wriggles it with lack of anything better to do. “I’ve herded the last pair just before you called,” 

This earns him another good-natured chuckle in return. “W-Well, I just called to greet you Happy Birthday while it’s technically still your birthday,” Kise says, sounding sheepish still and Aomine couldn’t help the bubble of happiness as it sizzle warmly across the back of his neck. 

“And not hang up on me while you're at it too,” he teases. 

“Well, yeah,” Kise says, low and embarrassed, then, “and also to ask you if you’re free tomorrow,” 

Aomine feels the heat creeps into his face and he thanks the god that he’s alone, that no one could see the way he’s blushing here like a teenage girl. 

“Uh well, yes -- I think I've got some free time tomorrow,” he says instead, scratching at the side of his neck and grins at the way Kise laughs breathily on the other end and says, 

"Good, then," Kise says, "Tomorrow, you're all mine," 

He smiles, small and private, and drawls, very quietly, "Keep that promise or else --" 

Kise doesn't let him finish and cuts him with, "I love you, Aominechi," Kise says, "Tomorrow, yeah?" 

"Tomorrow. Yeah."


	3. Here and Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They haven’t even properly locked the door behind them when Kise finds himself backed against it, Aomine’s hands seizing his wrists and pulling them above his head; he could feel the heat of Aomine’s body even through the few layers of clothes separating them, the way Aomine briefly presses his mouth against his temple before Aomine pulls a bit away and glares him down, looking mighty pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first posted in Tumblr :D

They haven’t even properly locked the door behind them when Kise finds himself backed against it, Aomine’s hands seizing his wrists and pulling them above his head; he could feel the heat of Aomine’s body even through the few layers of clothes separating them, the way Aomine briefly presses his mouth against his temple before Aomine pulls a bit away and glares him down, looking mighty pissed. 

“You –“ Aomine starts, then pauses as if it just occurred to him that he really doesn’t know what to say, pushing his hips roughly against Kise until Kise moans at the painful way it drives his back firmly against the doorframe. There’s that wild look on Aomine’s eyes that makes Kise’s insides twist with uncertainty, but then Aomine growls and leans down to press an almost sloppy kiss against the side of Kise’s mouth, reels him in and breathes incoherent words against the side of his face. 

Kise’s not sure what prompted this but he has some idea. It might be because of something he said back at Kurokochi and Kagamichi’s place over at dinner, but he’s not sure. All he remembers is Kurokochi congratulating Aomine for the undeniably deserving promotion he received earlier that day and Kise replying something about sending extra thanks to the gods above for his apparent luck. 

As far as he could remember, Aomine gave him a look of pure disbelief then, before he feels Aomine’s hand reaching down to squeeze his knees as if quietly telling him ‘ _that’s enough’_. 

“A-Aominechi, what –“ 

“You – You still don’t get it, do you?” Aomine starts, and it is enough to shut Kise up immediately as he resigns himself to listening, wincing a little at the way Aomine’s hold tightens around his wrists. “I don’t know why you say the things you say, like you think you’re so lucky because you  have me – as if you can’t believe the fact that I’m with you, that I’m in love with you as much as you -” Aomine pauses here, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe his even saying this. 

Kise blinks, shocked beyond shock itself but knows better than to open his mouth and interrupt Aomine when he has set himself to talking. 

Aomine leans in forward to catch his lips into a light kiss, pulls back away to stare at him in a way that pulls at his heartstrings painfully, and he finds himself gasping at the intensity of that stare before he even realizes it. 

Then Aomine is nosing at his jaw, lips tender and his breath ghosting warm breathes against Kise’s skin. 

“Stop looking at me like that, Ryouta, because you’re _not_ the only one, okay? I feel the same way, too – no, I’m not done yet,” Aomine hisses when he realizes he lets out a whimper, and closes his eyes when Aomine leans forward to bury his face against the crook of his neck. 

“You keep saying how lucky you are to have me, but you don’t know how it is for me; you’re everything I could have ever wanted and needed, okay? And I have you, now, _god_ , and sometimes I still couldn’t believe it, too. But I don’t want to be stared like that as if I’m some kind of price because _I’m_ not – but _you_ are, Ryouta – you are, okay? You don’t say those things as if you’re the only one affected by all these because you’re wrong. You’re – You’re just everything, okay? And I’m so in love with you, you don’t have any idea –“ 

“Daiki,” 

Aomine exhales and closes his mouth as if he’s said enough, reaches up and curls his fingers against the nape of Kise's neck, his touch lingering a little longer as he noses at Kise's cheeks. 

"Stop, okay?" Aomine breathes, his voice is soft and his touch softer still, "It's not just you -- I'm -- god, I am so in love with you, okay? So please, stop treating yourself as if you're not worth it because you are... I --" 

"Okay," Kise breathes, then tilts his head so he could catch the rest of the words spilling out of Aomine's mouth this time, fingers shaking as he reaches up to put them on Aomine's hair. "Okay, Daiki,"

Aomine's breath whooshes out of him and ducks down to kiss him, slow and tender and sweet, hands finding the small of his Kise's back and keeping it there. 

"Alright," Aomine says and pulls him away from the door, arms still around his waist. "Bed?" 

He smiles and helps himself to another kiss, just because he can. 

"Okay," he agrees, looping his arms around Aomine's waist. "Let's." 

Aomine leads the way, never letting him go.

 


	4. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine knows he is utterly, utterly screwed when, instead of feeling thoroughly disgusted over the fact that Kise is un-hygienically licking his fingers clean off of the mustard sauce dripping from his halfway finished hotdog, he feels quite the opposite.

Aomine knows he is utterly, utterly screwed when, instead of feeling thoroughly disgusted over the fact that Kise is un-hygienically licking his fingers clean off of the mustard sauce dripping from his halfway finished hotdog, he feels quite the opposite. 

It’s odd, really, the way he watches Kise’s pink tongue darts out from his usually blabbering mouth to lick at his fingers, one by one, before closing those sensual lips around his hotdog to take a bite, or the fact that he’s absently gripping the hem of his shirt everytime Kise moans around the hotdog in his mouth, imagining an entirely different scenario while listening to those filthy little sounds as they escape Kise’s mouth. 

Really screwed because he realized, after a whole minute of watching Kise lick and bite at the fucking hotdog, he is _hard._  

“You’re not eating your hotdog, Aominechi,” Kise says, nodding at the still untouched hotdog in Aomine’s hand, arching a perfectly-styled brow when Aomine’s answering response sounds a lot like a broken whimper. 

Aomine’s not even sure the sound came from his own damn mouth but it could be, with the way Kise is trying his very hard not to snicker. 

“If you didn’t like it, you should’ve said so earlier before I left to buy it,” Kise follows, feigning innocence but he is licking his lower lip and slowly bringing the half-eaten end of his hotdog into his mouth. “It’s very delicious, you should at least try it; come on,” Kise says before shoving the entire half into his mouth and _moaning_. 

And Aomine might be stupid but he’s not that stupid to know that Kise certainly just did that on purpose. 

So, fuck this. 

He reaches over to grab Kise by his elbow, ignoring the completely faked shrieks that escape Kise’s mouth as he drags him away, blue eyes searching for at least a covered alleyway where he can shove Kise and kiss the air out of this damn blond’s pretty mouth. 

“You fucking tease,” he grumbles, unmindful of the way the hotdog dangles in his other hand as Kise, he realizes belatedly, is following him quietly. “I’ll show you tasty, just you wait,” he hisses, barely aware of the way Kise simply throws the remains of his hotdog and holds onto him for dear life as he drags him away from the crowd and into the nearest empty corner they could find. 

“Get in there,” he brusquely hisses, pushing Kise against the wall of the first corner alley they ended up in, watching Kise watch him and then groaning pathetically at the mischievous grin he sees on Kise’s face. “Fuck,” he curses without heat, slumping forward until he has his face mashed against the crook of Kise’s neck and feeling the little, quiet giggles rocking Kise’s body. 

“Aominechi is so cute like this,” Kise chuckles against the side of his face and Kise’s pretty, pretty fingers somehow end up stroking the nape of his neck, the small strands of blue hair round the back of his head. 

“Shut up,” he mutters against Kise’s skin, one-handedly steadying himself against Kise because his other hand he realizes is still very much holding the hotdog that Kise bought for him. “Y-You’re – You’re so fucking annoying,” he means to hiss but it came out sounding like a whimper instead, as Kise’s hand kneads the back of his neck tenderly. “You – You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” 

Kise huffs out a laugh, giddy, his body’s vibrating with glee that Aomine could practically feel it seeping out through Kise’s skin. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kise says but he’s somehow gets his thumb under Aomine’s chin, tipping his face up and prompting him to look at Kise’s face which he realized is very, very close to his that he could actually smell the scent of mustard and hotdog on Kise’s breathe. “I was just eating my hotdog,” Kise says, still faking innocence. “It’s not my fault that you got hot watching me eat,”

Aomine groans, defeated; it’s weird enough that he drags this idiot away and shoves him here with all the intention of wiping that obviously innocent look on his face with his mouth, but. 

“Here, you can have this too, if you want,” he says, handing the stick to Kise as he slowly pushes himself away, away from Kise’s proximity. It’s just well enough that he has managed to stop himself short of kissing Kise’s sinfully beautiful mouth either, and regretting it quietly as he pulls away. 

Kise tsks but takes the hotdog anyway, and then grabs Aomine one-handedly by his shoulder. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Kise asks, their mouths dangerously close to each other; Kise looks irritated, frustrated even and Aomine blinks confusedly back at him. 

“You were about to kiss me, right?” Kise grinds out, tilting his head; Aomine doesn’t know whether nodding in response is the right way to go but he guesses that’s the best answer when he nodded and Kise smiles, bright like the rising sun. “Just what I thought,” Kise says, “now don’t make me wait too long, Aominechi – we never know when we could have this place all to ourselves before someone come barging in to spoil the fun before it even begins,” 

“Do you really have to say that with a straight face?” he groans, grabbing the hand holding the hotdog stick and raising it above Kise’s head, before he pushes himself closer. 

Kise grins and licks his lips, and fuck this guy, seriously. “Stop talking and start kissing, Aomine – hmph!” 

Aomine does if only to shut Kise up, too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the lameness, Sacchan BB.. I promise I'll make it up to you, my brain needs a little kick, really. :(


End file.
